Naruto's Random Mission
by byakuhana
Summary: Some weird noname ninja is causing trouble in Konoha. Naruto, Lee, Sakura, and Hinata are sent on a mission to track him down. However, lots of strange things keep happening to them. Flames welcomed!
1. It Begins

Sup my peeps! Dis b me 1st story, so b nice, k? this might actually turn out 2 b a rele long story, but don't worry. it wont b boring. ill post another chapter but only if u review! D so how bout it? The future of this epic tale of Naruto depends on u! u hav the power! the power of youth!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but I wish -

The Masked Ninja

It was a clam and peaceful day in Konoha. A day where it seemed like absolutely nothing could go wrong. And so far, nothing had. It was the kind of day where even the most determined ninjas, meaning Naruto, took a break to appreciate everything around them.

Naruto sat on the balcony of his apartment and watched the people on the streets below. He was glad to have a break, but now he was bored, as he so easily gets. He hadn't had a mission in days and he was starting to get mighty wrestles. After another 15 minutes of sitting around doing nothing, Naruto left to find the Pervy Sage so he could do some training. Just then…

"Stop that man! He's getting away!"

Naruto immediately perked his head up to see what all the commotion was about. He looked to his left and saw a masked man wearing black pants, a high collar shirt ripped at the sleeves, no shoes, and he was holding a sack. He was running, very fast, down the street, until he got to a congested area, in which he jumped to the roof tops and continued his get-away. There seemed to be some one chasing the masked man. Naruto, using his very limited common sense, saw that the man stopped running because he had obviously not seen him jump to the roof tops. Naruto saw his chance for a little excitement!

"Yosha! Finally! Something to do! You're not getting away from me, buddy! Believe it!"

Naruto stood up and darted off in the direction of the masked man. The ever predictable Naruto did his usual kage bushin no jutsu, which he almost always used in a chase. The masked man was fast, but Naruto was faster. He and his clones caught up to him rather quickly. "Hold it right there!" Naruto yelled. Apparently, the man had just noticed that Naruto was even chasing him due to the surprised expression on his face. However, his surprised look quickly faded into a smirk (Ya, i know hes wearin a mask. its the kind tht has eye and mouth holes).

Two of the clones had leaped forward to attack when all of a sudden the man disappeared! Into thin air! Naruto quickly put on the breaks and looked around frantically for the guy. "Where the heck did he go!? Show yourself, coward!" But of course there was no response. The masked man was gone. However, he did notice that the man wore a head band around his waist, similar to the way Ino wears hers, meaning that he was a ninja too. He didn't see what country he was from, though.

Just then, an ANBU member appeared a few feet behind Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki…" the ANBU said in a deep, serious voice, "come with me. You are needed for questioning."

"What? Why?! I didn't do anything! It was that brat Konohamaru! He did it! What ever it was…I swear! You have no proof!" Naruto yelled in his usual knuckleheaded way.

"Relax. You aren't in trouble. Hokage-sama just wants to ask you a few questions about the ninja that you just chased this way," the ANBU calmly replied.

"What does Granny Tsunade want? Is there something about that man that I should know about?" Naruto didn't feel like answering questions right now. He was too busy thinking about the mysterious ninja. Besides, he had better things to do (use your imagination…..on second thought….nvm. don't).

"All your questions will be answered if you come with me. Come. Hokage-sama is waiting." Reluctantly, Naruto followed and they soon arrived at the Hokage mansion.

The ANBU lead him to Tsunade's office but he didn't need to since Naruto had been there so many times before. He went there for mission briefings all the time, but he guessed it was just his job to escort him there. They reached the room and entered. The usually lazy Hokage was practically buried in paperwork. _She's working? That's not something you see everyday, _Naruto thought to himself.

"What is it, Granny? This better not take a long time 'cause I have things to do!" Naruto said as the ANBU left the three alone (the third is shizune, just in case you forgot tht shes always there). With his rude remark, and the expression on her face, Tsunade clearly became more frustrated than she already was. Seeing her anger, Naruto immediately regretted saying what he did. _She has such a short fuse…_Naruto thought. Tsunade closed her eyes, sighed, and regained her composure.

"The time you're here depends on your cooperation, Naruto." Tsunade said thought forced calmness. "I need to ask you a few questions about the ninja you saw in the village a little while ago. For starters, what did he look like?" she said in a serious tone.

Naruto screwed up his face, trying to remember what the man looked like. "Hmmm…well he wore mask, so I didn't see his face. He wore all dark clothes and no shoes. And that's all I remember"

"That's all?" Tsunade asked slightly disappointed, "Did you see anything like a head band?"

"Hmmm…now that you mention it," Naruto said with his face still screwed up in concentration, "I did see a head band around his waist, but I didn't see what country symbol was on it."

Tsunade and Shizune exchanged glances. "So far he sounds like our man." Shizune said looking over a report attached to clipboard in her hand. "Mask, dark clothes, no shoes…" she flipped through more pages, "it's all in the other eye witness accounts." This last statement snapped Naruto out of his little thinking trance. "Oh ya! There was one more thing! He was carrying a sack. No idea what was in it, though. But it had to be small 'cause the sack was small, right? (Naruto is so smart, aint he?)

"Tsunade-sama? What should we do now that he's gotten away?" Shizune asked her. "Well," Tsunade said while sipping her tea, "whatever he was here for, he's gone now. Still, knowing him, he wasn't here for a good reason.. Are there any reports of very recent robberies? Assuming that what he had in his sack was stolen…"

"no, nothi-" Shizune began. But suddenly, the door burst open…..

ooooooooo!! cliffie! so? ya gonna review? tell ya wat, ill show ya a magic trick! heres wat ya do:

1. click on the pretty purple box.

2. type in the magic words (ur thoughts on the story)

3. and click on submit

thts all there is to it! vwola!(ik thts not how u spell it but i dont care! u get the idea!) and in a few days time a new chapter will appear!! Amazing! Everyone can be a magician! -


	2. Things Get Weird

Its chapter 2! Yay! nvr thought ide get this up! ive been sick… Chapter 3 might take a while….might not…. Depends on u and ur reviews -

A/N: I have nothing against any Naruto character….except 4 sasuke and orochimaru….I hate them. Its all just a part of my random story. Enjoy!

Things Get Weird

"no, nothi-" Shizune began. But suddenly, the door burst open…

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled, looking stressed. "Sakura…?" Tsunade asked puzzled, "what's wrong?" "Tsunade-sama, look outside! Quickly!" yelled Sakura, still sounding frantic. Shizune hurried to the window and opened the blinds.

They all turned towards window to find a sight that could only be described as either disgusting or weird. The peaceful, sunny sky that had been there minutes ago was now dark. The entire sky was covered with thick, dark rain clouds. Near the center of the village was an enormous, moving black cloud. But it wasn't a cloud. It was a swarm!

"What the heck is _that_?!" Naruto said with his face nearly pressed against the glass window. Sakura had just noticed he was there. "Oh, Naruto. When did you get here?" Sakura pointlessly asked. Naruto was too busy staring at the _thing_ hovering over the town.

"Are those…bugs?" Naruto asked. Every one in the room then did a double take. He was right. They _were_ bugs- millions of bugs. "It looks like some one is in the middle of that swarm! I gotta check this out!" Naruto said as he ran for the door. "Naruto! Wait!" Sakura called after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while, at Orochimaru's lab in his secret hidden lair in the woods:

Sasuke walked into the lab to find orochimaru holding various test tubes of different colored substances that he assumed were liquid. "Orochimaru-sama? What are you up to?" the curious little Sasuke asked. "Ah, Sasuke-kun! You're just in time to see me finish my latest experiment! I can't tell you what it is just yet, but I assure you, it is diabolically evil!"

"Really? What kind of experiment?"

"I told you! I can't say yet! But I will say that it's very difficult and even the slightest mistake will cause a massive explosion! For instance, if I mixed these two chemicals like this…" Orochimaru said as he carelessly mixed a tube of green and blue chemicals together.

"Wait…I thought you said that even the slightest mistake will cause a massive explosion."

"Exactly! So as long as that doesn't happen…"

"But Orochimaru-sama…"

"Huh…" what he was doing finally dawned on the clueless snakeman. The mixture of the chemicals turned black and began to foam over. "Oh crap…"

BOOM!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran to the roof of the Hokage mansion, followed by Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune. The wind was very strong outside. The wind was coming from millions and millions of tiny wings. The buzzing sound of the insects roared in their ears. "Ya, there's definitely some one in there. But who?" They all squinted to get a better view. Suddenly, the swarm spoke.

"Foolish people of Konoha! I now claim this village in the name of the Aburame clan!" the voice announced. _Wait a minute…_ Naruto thought, _I know that voice! And…Aburame? That has to be…!_ "Shino?! Shino is that you? What do you think you're doing?!" "Ah, Naruto. You like my insect army I've been storing up? My plan is almost complete! Soon the entire village will surrender to me and my insects! No one will be able to stop me! No one! Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaa! I'll show to every one that although the Aburame clan is small, we are not weak! We will rule this village! Ahahahahahaaa!!"

Just then, a crack of lightning struck nearby. A downpour of rain began fall. The orderly mass of insects began to scatter as they were being rained upon. "What?! Rain?! Nooooooo!! This was not supposed to happen! My plan is ruined! Curse you rain!" Shino yelled to the sky. The four spectators could only stand by and watch this strange and slightly amusing event that was happening in front of them. As the insects got wet, they fell to ground. Whether they were dead or not, it didn't matter. They weren't getting up again. Apparently, the swarm had been what was supporting Shino in the sky. Now that the insects were falling, so was he.

By now it was literally raining insects. A thick layer of them covered everything (and I mean everything, including four very unhappy ninjas). "GROSS!!" Sakura yelled as she ran around trying to shake off the muck of bugs.

"Do not worry my beautiful Sakura-chan! I will save you from those insects!" came a voice from behind them.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. _Oh God. I know that voice and enthusiasm anywhere. It had to be…_"Lee-san!"

The youthful mini-me Gai with his soup bowl haircut, bushy eyebrows, green jumpsuit, and orange legwarmers leaped in front of them. "Hello there Hokage-sama! Hello to you too, Naruto-kun! Do not fear, Sakura-chan! I will rid you of those bugs!" said the ever enthusiastic Lee. "Oh that's fine, Lee. They're already gone. But thanks for your concern." Sakura said. _Like I'd let you put your hands on me, any way! Shanarro!_ exclaimed Inner Sakura.

"I have a gift for you as well, Sakura-chan!" Lee knelt down and gave her a bouquet of flowers that he pulled from behind his back. "Oh Lee!" Sakura said dumbfounded. "you didn't have to do that."

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan." Lee said while smiling and doing his "nice-guy pose". Just as Sakura reached out to accept the flowers, they turned into pixies and flew away into the sky. Both Sakura and Lee stared at where the bouquet had been, completely at a loss for words at what they just saw. "What the…?!" they exclaimed. "That wasn't supposed to happen…" Lee mumbled. "Uhhh…never mind then, Sakura-chan." He said smiling apologetically.

"Never mind that now." Tsunade said in a business like tone. "We have a lot of work to do. Naruto. Sakura. Lee. I am assigning you all to an S-ranked mission that you will begin immediately! Your mission: to track down the masked ninja that was in town earlier. Sakura, Lee, Naruto will brief you further on the details of the man you're after. As for the rest of the village…" Tsunade said turning to see the thick layer of black covering the village. "We'll be cleaning this up for a while…" she said miserably.

"Understood!" The three chunins said in unison. They turned to leave to gather their supplies for their mission. "And one more thing…" Tsunade said, "I am also sending Hinata Hyuuga with you."

Aha! See? Getting good, no? you get to see more random goodness if you review! but that's ONLY if u review…please! Give a noob some credit. I promise it gets even better! -


	3. Hyuuga Block Party

**UGH! Finally! Ch3! I actually hav time 2 write this now! Heehee…if u hav any questions on who the characters r or what anime they're from in this chapter, just ask**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, My Chemical Romance, or Des-row….yet**

Start of the Mission

Naruto, Sakura, and Lee, after gathering what they needed, met outside Naruto's apartment. They then headed over to the Hyuuga Manor. Even though they were still a few blocks away they could still faintly hear music coming from the direction they were headed. They exchanged glances with each other and began to run.

Upon arriving at the Hyuuga Manor they stopped suddenly for there was an enormous crowd standing outside the entrance. They appeared to all be lined up waiting to get inside for something. The three chunins peered around the entrance and saw a huge party setup! There was a stage, a sweet sound systems with huge speakers, strobe and colored flashing lights, blaring music, a mini bar, and a refreshment table, as well as a mob of crazy guests that were trashing the inside of the house with, well, trash.

Naruto, Sakura, and Lee's jaws dropped as they looked back towards the stage, for on it was some one singing karaoke. But it wasn't just any one- it was Neji! Rapping!

"Kaitentou kara nai gengo

HAITENSHON to katai tempou

I sendou suru JAIKEN go

Kara daikenkai sempou!

Sanjuugo tasu yon waru ni sura hajikenu konpa zuki tachi ni

Assari donkaku ni nejikomu sabaketa ongakki wa

Dokkara doko made wakaran hatena ga oto waketa waka da …."

Just then Lee felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

"What do you kids think you're doing? You can't go inside without an in-!"

The three turned around to find Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga, standing behind them.

"Oh! Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee it's you. You must be here concerning a mission. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir! We're here for Hinata. Is she around here somewhere?" replied Sakura.

"I'm certain she is but good luck finding her in this crowd." He said as he pointed the large crowd of people inside.

"Hey come on! Let's hurry it up! I wanna get inside sometime today, if ya don't mind!" said a tall orange-haired teenage boy who had a permanent scowl on his face. He was standing in the long line near the front.

"Shut up, Ichigo! Just be patient! We'll get inside soon enough!" said a very petit dark-haired girl next to him. She had bangs that went across her face and she was looking annoyed up at her impatient friend. They both looked about the same age.

"Ya! I'm with Redhead over here!" yelled a voice from behind the teen. He was dressed in blood red robes and had white dog-like ears sticking through his head of long white hair. He had a sword and sheath tied at his waist and his hands were inside his robes.

Naruto caught a glimpse of the man's ears and ran over to him.

"Woah! Are those _real_ ears?! They're so cool!!" and with that Naruto literally jumped onto the man's head and began pulling on his ears, inspecting if they were real.

"Ahhh! Kid get off me! What d'you think you're doing! Get! Off! My! Head!" the man frantically tried to pull Naruto off but he wouldn't let go.

"These are real?! How'd you get um on? Are you some kind of demon like me?!"

Lee stepped over to try to get Naruto off. "Naruto-kun… I think you should get off of the kinds man's head… It's very rude… Naruto-kun!"

Sakura sighed. "Those idiots…" She then decided to sneak into the house and find Hinata. The party was even bigger from the inside. _This might take a while…_ She thought to herself. She scanned what she could see of the room, pushing through mobs of people as the same time. Finally she spotted the shy navy-haired kunoichi standing by the drink table.

Sakura pushed through the crowd and ended up against the wall where it was less crowded. She then made her way to the drink table only to have a hand reach out in front of her, cutting her off. Sakura turned to see a man's face very close to hers. He had spiky brown hair and wore a white shirt with an open red shirt over it, khaki shorts, and wooden platform shoes. He had a sword and sheath tied on his back and he smelled very strongly of sake.

"Hey there hot stuff." He said smirking.

"Uh…can I help you?" Sakura replied uneasily.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come have some sake upstairs with me." He said still smiling a perverted smile.

"Uh…no thanks. I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Aw! Come on. Just a drink or two." His face moved even closer to hers.

Sakura thought her personal space had been seriously violated now and she took drastic action.

"Back off pervert!!" she yelled as she threw a punch into his gut with all the force she could muster. The man was sent flying backwards into the air. By that time normally gravity would have done its job and he would have hit the ground, but he just kept going and going until he was out of sight.

"Alright! Way to go Pinky!" came a voice from the side. A teenage girl, only slightly older than Sakura, was standing next to her holding out her hand as if to give her a high-five. She wore a short pink kimono with flowers on it and wore her hair in a bun held with chopsticks and she also had wooden platform shoes.

"Um…thanks?" Sakura gently tapped her hand and continued on her way to get Hinata.

Upon reaching the table Sakura placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder, making her jump slightly.

"Oh, Sakura-san! It's only you. What are you doing here?"

"We have a mission from Tsunade-sama with Naruto and Lee. This is a pretty big party! With some very interesting guests…" Sakura trailed off as she looked over at the table that used to be filled with yummy snacks and food. All the food was now rapidly disappearing thanks to and odd looking boy whose mouth seemed to stretch about 10 times the size of any normal mouth as if it was made of rubber. The boy wore a red vest and blue shorts with a yellow straw hat. He was stuffing as much food into his mouth as he could (and even more); it seemed like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Sakura quickly turned away for she was getting queasy just watching him.

"Yes. My father had just decided to have an "Annual Anime Block Party" at our house starting this year." She sighed. Clearly she didn't enjoy big bashes like this. "But now we have a mission so we had better hurry, right?" she said almost too excitedly as she grabbed Sakura's arm and headed for the door. Apparently Hinata was overjoyed at the excuse to leave the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Orochimaru's secret lab in his hidden lair in the forest:

Sasuke walked into a large room to find his mad-scientist sensei standing over a very _very_ large tank of water.

"What cha doin' Orochimaru-sensei?"

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! Come see my newest pet! It is very rare and almost extinct! It very well may the last one of its kind! I got him from a friend."

_He has friends?_ Sasuke thought as he made his way over to the tank. He peered over the side to see an enormous turquoise scaly creature that had four fin-like arms, a very long neck, and very sharp teeth. It was swimming in slow circle in the clear blue water.

"Uhhh….what the hell is _that_?"

"Why, it's a leopleradon, Sasuke!"

"A what?!"

"It's an aquatic dinosaur!"

"And why, may I ask, do you have an aquatic dinosaur in the secret lab?"

"Foolish boy! He's my new pet!"

"Well if you ask me, he looks too dangerous to be a pet. What do they eat?"

"They eat meat! But don't fret, Kabuto already fed him today."

Bubbles and a pair glasses floated to the surface of the water in front of them.

"Uh oh…"

Out of the water came a head, the size of a car, with glowing yellow eyes and a mouth wide open, revealing razor sharp teeth.

They screamed as the massive jaws came around them and swallowed them up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back outside, the girls stepped out to find that Naruto was still on the guy's head, Lee was still trying to get him off and also to calm the crowd around them because by that time there had been so much pushing and shoving that temperatures were rising and people were getting angry. It looked as if a mosh pit was going to start when a man, with long red hair tied in a pony tail, wearing samurai clothes, and had a x-shaped scar in his cheek and a sword at his waist, stepped in and pulled Naruto of his head.

"You really shouldn't jump on people's heads, that you shouldn't" he said smiling.

_Geez, is Hinata's dad obsessed with guys with swords?! Oh wait…that came out wrong… _thought Sakura.

"Naruto get your butt over here! We have a mission! Remember?!" sakura yelled at the blonde boy.

"Oh right! Yosh! Let's go guys! We have an s-ranked mission! Believe it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mean while, in the stomach of the leopleradon:

"Owww…" Sasuke groaned. "What happened…? Oh that's right! We got eaten by that stupid dinosaur!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that would happen?!"

"Common sense?! And _you're_ the idiot who's supposed to make me into a powerful ninja? _Sure_... aw wait! AHHHH!! That stupid leopleradon ate my freakin hand! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"So I guess we're gonna die."

"Yep"

"We might as well sing a song to pass the time before we are digested."

"And just what do you have in mind, sensei?"

"Well…how about…:

In the middle of a gun fight, in the center of a restaurant

They say "come with your arms raised high!"

Well they're never gonna get me, like a bullet through a flock of doves

To which this war against your faith in me

Your life will never be the same

On your mother's eye, say a prayer…say a prayer…"

And with that Sasuke joined in as they sang happily through their last minutes of life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four chunins had reached the main gates of Konoha and were about to start out into the forest. Naruto explained to the rest of team who they were looking for and what he looked like. They came up with a strategy and then sped off into the woods. The wind rushed in their faces in through their hair (as well as some dust and bugs and junk) as they leaped from branch to branch in the trees. They kept sharp eyes out for anything…well…unusual.

_We'll catch this guy for sure! Who ever he is and whatever he wants, we'll stop him! _Naruto thought.

_I'm on a mission with Naruto-kun! I'm so happy! Oh, I hope I don't make a fool of myself in front of him…_Hinata thought.

_If I do not find and capture this criminal, then Sakura-chan will never love me and will make fun of my eyebrows forever!_ Thought Lee.

_Hehehee! Now's the perfect time to show off my new mad taijutsu skills! Shannaro! _ Thought Inner Sakura.

Their team decided to fan out in order to widen their search. Hinata activated her byakugan and scanned her surroundings. Eventually her eyes came to rest upon a strange mark carved on a tree. She told her teammates via walkie-talkie and they headed over to her location to inspect her findings.

**Yes, yes. Another cliff hanger. I cant help it! its just too much fun:D please R&R!**


	4. Clues

_**Clues**_

"What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked. He was the first to arrive after she had called for them. She was standing on a very large tree branch and examining the truck of the tree.

"What did you find Hinata?" Sakura said looking over Hinata's shoulder. She and Lee had simultaneously arrived right next to Naruto.

"I'm not sure what it is, but I saw something suspicious in this tree." Hinata pulled out a kunai and began carving away at a spot in the tree.

"That's it?!" Naruto asked. He didn't see what was so important about something in a tree. For all he knew it could be a squirrel or a bug or something.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata kept carving until she got to a hollow spot. She pulled something out of the hole that appeared to be a scroll. She turned to face the rest of the team and unrolled it. "It's a map." She said quietly.

"A map?" Sakura asked as she took a closer look. "Oh, yeah. It's a map of Konoha!"

"But what's a map doing inside a tree?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea…"

"Look above us." Lee said, pointing right above their heads.

Above them was an "X" carved into the trunk.

"What's so special about an "x"?" Naruto asked.

Hinata unrolled the scroll further and a small note fell out. She bent over and picked it up. It read:

_You have found my first clue. Very well done, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, and Hinata. I have been bored lately so I have decided to play a game of hide-and-seek with you. If you decide not to play, however, something tragic might just happen to Konoha. I have left you a series of clues throughout the village that will lead you to me. Eventually. The next clue might not be so easy. But I want the game to continue so I will give you a hint. X's are like ants. They are never alone. Use this map to help you. _

_T.I._

"What does that note say, Hinata-san?"

"We have to play a game." She replied quietly.

"A GAME?! Hinata this is no time to be playing games! We're on a mission!"

"I know, Naruto-kun, but if we don't something horrible will happen to Konoha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, with Orochimaru and Sasuke:

Sasuke was skipping merrily through a field of grass with Orochimaru close behind him.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?"

"I dunno. I'm just skippin'!"

"I thought you wanted to show me something!"

"I do! Oh look! We're here!"

Sasuke stopped skipping and bent over, examining something on the ground.

"What are you looking at, Sasuke-kun?"

"This is what I wanted to show you! Come see!"

Orochimaru moved closer and saw what his pupil was staring at. It was a small white sphere with little indents in it.

"What is it? An egg?"

"No idea, but look how cool it is!"

"You took me all the way out here to see _that_?!"

"But look Orochimaru-sama! There's more!"

Orochimaru lifted his head and hundreds more of the little white balls scattered all over the field.

"Wait a second…. Now I remember what this is! It's a- OW!" A ball had just collided with his head. "Sasuke-kun! We have to get outta here!"

"Why, Orochimaru-sama? I like looking at the little ball."

"Because-OW, you idiotic little- OW, boy, this is a-OW, driving range-OW!"

"What's a- OW, driving range? And why- OW, are these- OW, little balls flying- OW, at us?! OWWWW!"

"A driving range- OW, is a place where- OW, people- OW, hit golf balls- OW, into an open area!!! OW!"

"What?! OW!"

"Just get off your freakin butt and- OW, run!"

They tried to cover their heads as tens of balls came pelting at them through the air...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean, Hinata?"

"Take a look at this." She said as she handed them the note.

After they read they note Sakura said, "That's kinda weird that he knows our names and all but we have a mission and we don't have time to play along with this guy's little game!"

"That is true, Sakura-chan, but this "T.I." could very well be the man we are tracking down. Besides, if we do not, he could possibly cause harm to our village. Whether it is an empty threat or not, as shinobi, we have take it seriously and treat it as though it will happen."

"You're right, Lee. Then the next thing we have to do is figure out this stupid clue." She reread the note, thought for a moment, and then said, "I think I've got it! When it says the X's are like ants and they're never alone it means that there has to be more X's like that one."

"That makes sense." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"So all we have to do is find the others. And about this map…" they took another look at it. This time they noticed a small black "X" in part of the forest.

"That X marks our position in the forest. Perhaps we are supposed to find the others and mark them on this map. Maybe that is the next clue." Lee said.

"Wow, Bushy-brows! You're really smart!"

"Thanks, Naruto-kun. We should be going. We have wasted enough time here as it is."

Sakura grabbed Naruto's jacket collar and began pulling him. "Come one, Naruto. You, Lee, and I are going to keep looking around. Hinata, you use your byakugan and try to find the rest of these marks. Everyone meet back here in a half hour. Ok?"

"Right!" they all chimed.

Sakura, Naruto, and Lee sped off into different directions as Hinata activated her byakugan and began to survey the area. Every so often she would find another X and mark its location on the map. It didn't take long to find one but there so many of them that it did take long just to mark them all.

A half hour later Hinata's teammates returned having found nothing.

"How's it going, Hinata?"

"Fine. I think I have got almost all of them." She was still writing.

"So let's see what we've got here…" Naruto said as he examined the map that was now covered in tiny X's.

"Look! It's a message!"

Sure enough the little X's spelled out a few words.

"It says: _you…fell…for…it…_"

Everyone just stood there letting what Sakura just said sink in. Everyone except Naruto.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?!?! We did all that work for THIS?!" He began ripping the scroll into itsy bitsy pieces. "WHY THAT NO GOOD...THAT SONUVA…HOW COULD HE…" Naruto was so mad that he was struggling to find something to say. "That bastard tricked us! He-!"

"Naruto will you shut the hell up!! We know already! We were fooled! Quit yelling about it!" Sakura said as she punched his face with her inhumane strength. "SHANNARO!!!"

Hinata and Lee stared wide-eyed at her with their mouths gaping open.

"Huh?" Sakura said as her face turned to surprise. It was as though she had snapped out of some kind of trance. "That was weird…I wonder what that was all about…."

Just then Sakura's eyes grew wide and she clapped her hands to her head. She began moaning and grunting and it was obvious that she was in pain.

"Sakura-chan! What is wrong?!" Lee yelled running over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura didn't respond and fell onto her hands and knees. Her friends were completely clueless as to what was wrong with her. She was shaking visibly. A black ghostly shadow began to appear from her back. It slowly rose higher and higher until it was a visible shape. It looked like a person. And slowly a head began to come from where Sakura's head was. This head also had pink hair. The three other chunins could only watch with open mouths for they had never _ever_ seen anything like this before. The figure stood up fully so everyone could see her clearly. It was Sakura, or, at least, her copy. In every single way she was like Sakura Except that she wore black clothing and had writing on her forehead. She stepped to the side to allow the other Sakura to stand up again.

"Who are you?" The original Sakura asked.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Naruto butted in.

"Shut up, Naruto! You're so annoying!" the newly formed Sakura copy yelled back at him. "Well to answer your question, I'm you. The inner you. See?" she pointed to the writing on her forehead that read: "Inner Sakura".

The four ninjas gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuhana- So how was it? Not all bad, right?

Shikamaru- This chapter was pretty pointless, ya know. How troublesome…

Byakuhana- Shut up lazy butt! You think you can do better?!... Don't answer that….

Ino- Am I gonna be in this story at all?

Byakuhana- Depends…

Ino- On…?

Byakuhana- If I feel like it.

Ino- What?! Rip off!

Byakuhana- Deal with it! Now…. There is still one little character I have to add to my wonderful story…. Oh Gaara-kuuuuun! Where are you?!


	5. Ketchup

Hey guys. Look, I'm just gonna come straight out with it. My story just isn't being read or even looked at for that matter. I mean I know I haven't updated in a while, but still… I've waited 2 months and haven't gotten 1 review!! That's pretty frustrating!

So here's what I'm getting at: As of now I'm deciding not, I repeat NOT going to continue my story. Cause what's the point if no one reads it anyway?

If, for some odd reason, someone reads thus far and wants me to go on **let me know!** If not let me know. If my story sucks, just say so and I won't waist my time finishing it. But if someone, ANYONE wants me to go on, just click on the pretty purple magical box (located on the bottom left corner of your screen)!

ARIGATO GAZAIMASU,

Byakuhana


	6. Naughty

Sakura- Sorry, guys. Byakuhana was a bad little girl and got her computer privileges taken away for a while.

Naruto- Yeah. And she's got lots of homework. Sucks for her! (sniggers)

Kiba- Leave her alone you idiot! (punches Naruto)

Hinata- Yes. So to let everyone know, chapter five has been postponed.

Sasuke- Oh she's just making up excuses again. (rolls eyes)

Byakuhana- (calls from a distance) I HEARD THAT! You and your idiot sensei wanna die again?! I have many ways of torture too!

Sasuke- Alright, alright. I'm sorry. (sarcasm) Lighten up, will ya?

Lee- As soon as Byakuhana-chan is able to go onto the computer again, she will be able to finish chapter five.

Ino- (yells to Byakuhana) Hurry up too! I want a part in this story!! And why do have to keep killing my Sasuke-kun?

Byakuhana- Because it's so much fun. . . (evil grin)

Gaara- And what am I doing here?

Byakuhana- There you are Panda-chan!! (squeezes Gaara in big hug) You, my dear, have a part coming up soon!

Ino- So he gets one and I don't?

Byakuhana- Quit complaining! If you're a good girl, I'll let you have a part.

Ino- Fine.

Byakuhana- Wait! What am I doing!?! I have a project to do and only an hour and a half to do it! CRAP! (runs back to do research)

Sakura- Hmmm. . . well there ya go. Later everyone!


End file.
